Lost In Time
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: Taboos broken. An angry ancient Deity. An arduous quest to complete. Usagi, Mamoru and the Shitennou are on the sleuthing mission of their lives as they try to save the women they love.
1. This Is My Doing

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

I originally had this story posted under my Senshi/Shitennou Snippet based story "A Pinch of This and That". But as I wrote, the chapters got longer and longer and I quickly realized what was going to be a two or three chapters drabble, was blossoming into its own story. So I thought it best to move it to a stand-alone. If you following me here, awesome! Welcome back! And if you are new to my universe, I'll save you some time and try to do a quick summary of my little world. The Shitennou have been reborn into "Modern Day" Tokyo. The couples are your usual shippings. They do have names, so there is no confusion (I alternate between their modern names and Shitennou titles frequently)

Zoicite- Satsuki  
Jadeite- Jun  
Nephrite- Noburo  
Kunzite- Keisuke

A quick briefing of what is happening; incredulous beasts have suddenly appeared in Tokyo and have been attacking the Senshi. They are from an unknown origin. And that is basically where we are now. I never dreamed this would become a story. I've had parts of this written for nearly a decade *blush* which makes me feel so old! Lol But I am glad I decided to let it come to fruition. If this is met with positive feedback, I have decided to re-spin it and do one based on the Shitennou as well. As always, thank you for reading and please review!

…

"What in the hell are these THINGS!" Uranus shouted, heaving another Space Sword Blaster at the benevolent creature.

The Senshi and Shitennou were currently in a duel to the death with more of these seemingly indestructible monstrosities. They were intelligent, cunning and appeared as though they adapted at will to their strategies. Originally, there had been one. Sailor Saturn had taken it upon herself to vanquish the beast, which left her in a considerably weakened state, given the amount of power she had to exert to defeat the creature. Then, two more had appeared, which they determined could not have been a mere coincidence. It was planned. Now the group had been divided, slowly but surely the two monsters in question had attacked their way into dividing them up; which left them much more vulnerable, together they usually could wear them down, separated like this it was becoming much more difficult to stay on the offensive.

"Hopefully the others are having a bit more luck than we are." Jupiter snorted, releasing a Sparkling Wide Pressure. The monster seemed to swallow up the energy,

"Shouldn't this THING be pervious to electricity?" Uranus barked, leaping out of the way of another tentacle attack. Jupiter only rolled her eyes.

It was currently, Uranus, Jupiter, Neptune and a barely conscious Saturn in their weary ensemble. Neptune was expending vast amounts of energy protecting her young charge, while Jupiter and Uranus were making attempts at destroying this creature. It was a rather hideous thing, blue and preposterously large with enormous tentacles spread about its body. Some of these appendages had rows of noticeably giant spikes protruding from them, they had little by little managed to destroy all but one "spikey" tentacle, and the one that remained was trying furiously to impale one of them. It was clever, it had lured them to a small lake where it was now assaulted them from.

"I am tired of being on the defensive side of things. We end this now!" Sailor Uranus charged ahead. Jupiter let out an aggravated sigh before rushing off after her comrade.

Haruka pounded down into shallows of the water, sending a fury of blinding attacks at the beast.

"A little help today would be nice!" The blonde Senshi yelled.

"WATER! You're standing in water! You are definitely pervious to electricity, so no!" Jupiter shouted, deciding to go with an uncharged attack. She quickly kicked a tentacle away from Uranus' side.

In the beasts' home environment, they were quickly worn down. With one of its powerful appendages it swooped down, easily knocking the two fatigued Senshi out of the way. Both bodies sailed through the air an impressive distance, before landing in a group of bushes. Barely having time to regain their bearings, they both grew wide eyed as they heard a blood curdling scream. The pair rushed out of the forest, sprinted back down the shoreline.

"Michiru!" Haruka shouted she could see that she was wounded.

"I got it. Go!" Jupiter shouted; blasting the creature with an Oak Evolution, hoping to buy them a little time for Haruka to tend to Neptune and her other Senshi in arms to regroup with them.

"I'm so sorry Haruka-Papa. She was protecting me. I couldn't get away fast enough." Saturn began to sob into Neptune's bleeding chest. She had taken a powerful hit from a row of spikes, and was now grievously injured. Blood appeared to be streaming from everywhere.

"Michi, stay with me. I'm going to finish this. Listen to me, Hotaru. You can do this. Try and heal Michiru-Mama. I know you're tired baby, but you can do it." Haruka said as she held on to both sides of Hotaru's small face. She gave Neptune's hand a firm squeeze. Hotaru quickly regained her composure, she placed her hands on Michiru's abdomen, a faint purple glow began to emanate from her hands.

"Come here you bastard!" Uranus shouted, again storming at the incredulous monster. In an unrelenting rage she assaulted the beast; losing her head and her focus completely. Blindly she continued to try and attack it.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Makoto shouted. Again dodging another attack.

She felt her face drain of all its remaining color as she watched the behemoth lift Haruka by the ankle; quickly whipping her down onto the ground at break neck speed. Jupiter nearly lurched as she heard the horrifying sound of a human femur shattering into hundreds of painful shards. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she heard a dismaying scream, one she had never heard come out of the usually emotionless Warrior of the Wind. She immediately sprinted over to Haruka, unleashing her Supreme Thunder Dragon to at least distract the beast for a moment.

"Oh shit, Haruka. You're hurt, bad. Don't move." Jupiter cringed, immediately ripping off her sugar pink bow on the back of her fuku. The badly compounded fracture was poking through Haruka's leg, blood slowly seeping down into the ground. Uranus writhed in pain, small painful tears pricking at her eyes.

"Hold still for two seconds. I don't want you to bleed to death, please." Makoto wrapped the cloth around her comrades leg; tying it as tight as she could. She glanced up as a brilliant light lit up the night sky, she said a silent prayer that it was Usagi finishing off the other creature and that they would have backup soon. "Everyone will be here shortly, Haruka. Just hang on." Jupiter tried to comfort her.

Haruka immediately batted her hand away. "No! We shouldn't need any help! You're just fucking useless!" She shouted, throwing her head back in agony, her hands clasped around her obviously deformed leg. Mako clenched her jaw, a repulsive feeling washed over her; a hopeless enraged feeling that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Angry tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she clenched them tighter, she felt her now balled fists begin to shake. Overhead, dark storm clouds began to brew.

"Looks like we need to go check on the others. Eh?" Venus shouted.

"Agreed. Let's go." Rei replied back. Venus shook her head. "No, you're hurt, stay here with Mamoru and the others and let him get you patched up." Minako stared at the painful looking burns running up Mars' left arm and face.

"I'm fine. They might need help. Besides, Satsuki and Ami are hurt worse than I am. They need some attention first. Jadeite and the other Shitennou can come with us. Sailor Moon, stay here with Mamoru!" Rei gave the order, the Shitennou acknowledging. Minako rolled her eyes, finally nodding in agreement.

The pair glanced up as a large lightning bolt came screaming down from the sky.

"Looks like Mako is getting ready to take care of business without us." Minako smirked, as the pair of Senshi dashed through the forest, the Shitennou following close behind.

The duo of Mars and Venus exited into a clearing, immediately seeing a furious looking Jupiter lowering her electrified shoulder and angrily spearing the creature in question, as they both were catapulted into the water.

"Where is everyone else?" Rei asked. "Oh Kami." She finished, immediately running over to Uranus.

"What happened Haruka?!" Minako shouted, rapidly looking her over trying to determine where all the blood was coming from.

"Leave me be, Michiru is wounded badly. Makoto will need help. That thing is nearly unbeatable. I was stupid and upset her." Haruka managed through gritted teeth, she yelled out again as she felt another piece of bone move in her leg.

Rei immediately flipped open her communicator as Minako sprinted down towards the lake.

"Usagi! We need help down here! Now! Uranus and Neptune are seriously hurt." Mars hurriedly said.

"Hang on. We'll be there soon, Rei." Usagi quickly closed her communicator shut, glancing at Mamoru who shook his head.

Venus started to enter the water when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body.

"No. Look." Kunzite stoically said, pointing towards the water. She saw fish slowly rising to the top, obviously dead; Jupiter's high voltage current ripping through the lake.

"She's going to get killed!" She screeched tried to wiggle out of his powerful grasp.

She watched as the two were in a fight to the death. Powerful lightning bolts boomed down overhead, thundering into the water striking the beast. Its crushing tentacle wrapped around torso, another bolt hit the creature as it howled in agony. It raised her, slamming her down into the depths. Makoto struggled against the beast, her lungs begging for oxygen. She sent out another pulse of electricity, and almost like a reflex the creature jerked her upwards. She gasped, taking in a huge breath of air. She summoned another bolt, willing it into her hand as she pummeled it down into the beast before it submerged her again.

On the shore, Nephrite stood totally still. His breath quickened, he felt his heart beginning to race as he continued to stare at the sight before him. It was an odd combination of terror and awe. Like the scene out of a Greek Epic; "The Daughter of Zeus and the Leviathan." He watched his lover breach the surface of the water again, feverishly gulping but blasting the creature with bolt after bolt of her energy.

"MAKO!" He turned seeing their Odangoed Princess come shrieking out of the woods. Rei cut her off, gripping her around the waist.

"No no no. You'll get yourself killed if you go in there." Mars whispered, trying to calm her down.

"We can't just stand here! Jupiter! STOP! Let us help!" Usagi begged struggling to free herself from Mars.

"She's weakening. " Nephrite stated, shortly. He de-transformed, kicking his shoes off. Knowing his armor and shoes would just weigh him down when he entered the water.

"She'll be fine man, you know she's tough." Jun gave Nobu a quick pat on the bat. "Plus, looking on the glass half full side of things, the water should only amplify her element right? She'll roast this ugly son of a bitch in a no time!" Jun tried to manage a smile, but shifted uncomfortably. He had just witnessed his own Mars nearly get burned alive, a feat he thought impossible. The creature they vanquished was a fire beast; Rei had nearly incinerated herself and it in the process. He hoped Makoto wasn't doing the same thing.

Makoto's lungs ached as the creature shoved her back down into the water. Her ribcage burned, her body felt like it was on fire. She would prove here and now to Haruka, she wasn't worthless. She ground her teeth as she searched quickly for a weak point in the creatures' scales, her body begging for air. Finding one she plunged both fists into the belly of the beast. Jupiter screamed under the water, unleashing whatever energy she had left.

The group watched anxiously from the shore. Rei was currently tending to Haruka, trying to keep her still. Minako and Usagi were doting over a still wounded Michiru and a totally exhausted Hotaru.

"Haruka?" Michiru weakly asked, attempting to sit up. Usagi gently pushed her back to the ground. "Lay back down, Michiru. You're still in rough shape, Haruka is hurt too but Mamo should be here soon, ok. We'll take care of her." Usagi gave her a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, they saw Jupiter's Dragon come thundering down from the sky. Sailor Moon quickly leapt to her feet. It opened its massive mouth as it engulfed the tentacled creature, the light was nearly blinding. She stood nervously wringing her hands, as the scene grew silent, the water was completely still. Standing at the water's edge, Noburo was ready to leap in, Jun prepared to help beside him. It felt like an eternity, but finally Makoto surfaced the water struggling and desperate for air. Usagi had never seen Noburo move so quickly; he was instantly in the lake swimming quickly towards Mako. He reached her in seconds, immediately scooping her up and heading for shore. Usagi squeezed Hotaru's hand. "We'll be right back, Hotaru. You're doing great."

"ENDY! ENDY!" Noburo shouted, sending chills through Usagi's body. She had never heard Nephrite sound so terrified before. He bellowed again, making it on to the bank. Minako nervously took Usagi's hand as they approached Mako, Jun and Noburo. "Where is he?!" The brunette man shouted. Minako felt Usagi's hand tremble as she uttered "By Selene."

"Put me down!" Mako struggled in Nephrite arms, still sputtering water from her lungs. "Put me down!" She managed to get free landing on her knees and hands, as a surge of electricity ran up her back, she cried out as they watched seemingly every muscle in her body involuntarily contract. Minako started to reach down to help her but stopped short as she felt the breath in her throat get caught, her stomach began to churn as she smelled the horrifying scent of burnt flesh. Jupiter's fuku was tattered, she was brutally burned on her back, the dark branching extending all the way down her legs; her gloves had been charred completely into oblivion, her hands and arms nearly charcoal in color. Her whole body was shaking, either from extreme pain or overuse of energy or perhaps both. Minako felt tears prick at her eyes as she watched her friend writhe in absolute agony.

"MAMORU!" It was Minako's turn to sound panicked now.

Mako sunk her hands deeper into the sand her arms trembling threatening to give way; she managed to look up at Minako. "Knock me out." She muttered, her voice shaking. "Knock me out! Before I hurt someone!" She shouted tears slowly dripping down her face as her body convulsed again. Usagi bent down to speak to Jupiter as they heard rustling in the bushes. To their relief there stood, Mamoru, Ami and Satsuki.

"What has happened?!" Ami shouted, totally out of character, as she looked from Michiru to Haruka and now Mako. She immediately kneeled down by Usagi.

"These are third degree. Mamoru? We might lose her airway if we don't do something." Ami stared up at the raven haired man. Mamoru immediately crouched down, wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked exhausted already having to heal Satsuki and Ami from rather critical injuries. He took in a deep breath placing a hand on Mako's badly burned back; she immediately arched away from him screaming in pain.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt him." Mako managed shakily as another pulse of electricity tore through her body. Usagi sat on her knees in front of her, she started to raise a hand towards Jupiter but she grabbed it.

"It'll be fine, Mako. Let me help you." An exhausted Makoto released her as Usagi touched the green orb on her tiara. Instantly she de-transformed, collapsing into a heap. "Rest my friend, no need for you to suffer any more tonight." Usagi adjusted herself so Mako's head was resting safely on her lap. Mamoru continued his work; the soft glow of his hands was giving Noburo a little comfort.

"Hey Ami, could you come over here a sec. Haruka is looking pretty rough." Rei yelled. Ami scurried over.

"Men, we need to get Haruka somewhere safe. Her injury is rather traumatic, I'm afraid she's going to go into shock. Normally I wouldn't move her, but we don't have much choice. We need to get somewhere safe. Mamoru might be too weak after this to help for a while." The Shitennou rose to assist.

"Stay here, Neph. We got it." Satsuki whispered to Nobu, who nodded appreciatively.

"I can get her. If one of you could perhaps carry Miss Michiru." Kunzite stated.

"Zoi, can you help me stabilize her leg? I've got what looks like Mako's fuku bow. I'll use mine too. We need some decently straight sticks to use." The youngest Shitennou quickly bobbed his head and darted off into the woods.

"I'll take her to the Shrine, ok Rei? Are you alright?" Jun bent down stroking a few stray pieces of hair from the burned side of her face. "That looks painful, let Mamoru look at it when he's finished." He kissed her on top of the head. She only nodded; she along with everyone else looked absolutely exhausted.

Mamoru removed his hands, panting slightly. "I think that's all I can do for right now." He spoke softly, looking rather pale and as if he might be sick.

"Thank you, Master." Nephrite bowed his head, picking up his unconscious wife.

"Bring her back to the Shrine with us. I'll see what else I can do here in a few." He managed his trademark smile.

…

What a rag tag group they looked like ascending the stairs of the Hikawa Jinja Shrine in the early morning hours of the night. Noburo up front carrying Makoto, Jadeite close behind with Michiru. Kunzite was managing Haruka with Ami and Satsuki attempting to keep her leg stable. And bringing up the rear was Usagi, Minako and Rei trying to console an overly tired and spent Hotaru.

"Where is Setsuna-Mama?" The tiny girl asked, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"You know, she did take off right as the fighting starting." Rei muttered looking suspicious.

Minako narrowed her eyes at Usagi, who immediately flipped open her communicator.

"Setsuna? Pluto?" She spoke into the device.

In an instant the Senshi of Pluto was before them.

"I knew you would summon me soon. What can I assist you with, Princess?" Setsuna politely inquired, turning to walk up the stairs as she grabbed Hotaru's hand.

"Assist? ASSIST?! You abandoned us! Look! Look what these things did?! We nearly lost 3 Senshi! And the rest of us took a serious ass beating. So what in the hell are these things?! I know you know!" A furious Senshi of Love fired, earning a small proud smirk from Rei.

Setsuna sighed, lowering her head slightly.

"In the morning. We will discuss it in the morning." She hastily stated, quickly finishing the walk up the stairway.

Minako started to fuss, raising a finger, but Usagi quickly calmed her down.

"It's been a long day Minako. We all should probably rest." Usagi smiled. Minako nodded in frustration.

…

It was dawn; the sun was just starting to illuminate the ancient temple. Mamoru had already been hard at work on Haruka's horrifically broken leg, some color had finally returned to her face and she was awake. Pissed, but awake nonetheless. He was currently attempting to heal Rei's wounds.

"If you would hold still this would go a bit faster." Mamo laughed, he still looked completely gassed.

"You should've healed someone else first. I'm certain one of the others needs more attention." Rei fussed, with her arms crossed.

"Michiru is looking better this morning, Makoto is healing nicely. You definitely needed a little of my magic." He laughed.

"Should I wake them?" Minako inquired. Staring at Mako, who was still passed out, and Michiru and Hotaru who were cuddled up together.

"I would let them rest, we can fill them in." Rei quickly stated. They had all piled into the Sacred Fire room, eagerly waiting on whatever it was Setsuna was about to tell them.

"So, what is it Sets? What's going on?!" Haruka roared, nearly standing, but quickly seating herself back down and tenderly rubbing her thigh.

She let out a long huff, and stood. The eldest Senshi appeared to be deep in thought.

"I'm not sure. I am not sure if I should say anything." She turned away from them.

"I think _we_ deserve an explanation." A voice called from the door. Michiru stood there defiantly, somewhat propped up with Makoto's help.

"Yeah Sets, after the day we had yesterday, I think we damn well deserve some sort of clarification." Makoto grumbled. Setsuna looked at Michiru's blood stained shirt, and the faint burn marks still coursing up Makoto's arms and nodded.

They quickly took a seat.

"It's difficult to say. But this is all my doing." Setsuna spoke.

…

Dun dun dun! Hopefully it kept everyone interested! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading!

-Lady D


	2. Meeting a Diety

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

I do hope everyone enjoys it! As always, thank you for reading and please review!

…

The room was deathly still. No one moved, no one spoke.

"It was you, Setsuna-Mama? What?" It was finally Hotaru who broke the harsh silence.

"You realized Michiru and I could've died, Sets! DIED! For Uranus' Sake! That THING dispatched us like we were mere child's play. If it hadn't been for a graciously placed body of water, and our electric powerhouse here nearly killing herself, we'd probably still be out there fighting it!" Haruka fumed her cheeks visibly red. "I know you said you wanted to train a little, but I think that was way too fucking much. I just can't believe it!" She sat crossing her arms.

Raucous broke out after Haruka finished. Setsuna sighed, holding up a finger. The group quieted down.

"I do not mean I released those creatures. I mean to say, that I am the cause of their presence." Setsuna spoke, her words mystifying as always.

She swallowed hard, for once looking visibly shaken.

"Those beasts are Avatars. Avatars for the god, Chronos." Another hushed silence spread across the room. "That is why they're strength is rather, god-like. They are intelligent, and know exactly how you fight. They knew to take out Hotaru. They knew Michiru and Haruka would be distracted by a weakened Saturn. I watched it all unfold. They miscalculated; they tried to separate Ami from the group with the other three, not Mako."

"Because of our elements." Ami stated "I would've been much less help with their water creature. It wanted Michiru and I away from the fire beast. And Makoto away from the water creature." She finished.

"Exactly. They miscalculated and paid the price. They aren't aware of the Shitennou's abilities so it was surprised by Satsuki's manipulation of water and ice. The other creature never anticipated that Makoto would brave the water. It was counting on that not happening. "Setsuna finished.

"Well if it's any consolation to Chronos' Avatars, I probably won't be doing it again any time in the near future." Makoto huffed, her body still ached.

"Ever, actually." Minako finished for her.

"But I don't understand Setsuna. You are Chronos' daughter. Why would he suddenly have a distaste for you and us?" Michiru inquired this time.

Setsuna paused.

"I have broken too many of the sacred Taboo's. This last one was the last straw, per say." She took in a deep breath, ready to explain. "You see I changed the course of history. I altered the timeline rather significantly, at the time it seemed like a minor detail but it had ramifications throughout the stream of time. Before the battle with Galaxia, one night I placed Mamoru's stones into his pocket. I knew he was going to die. His body and star seed would enter the Galaxy Cauldron, along with the Shitennou's stones. The time stream that we went to and saved several years ago isn't what I envisioned for this generation of Senshi. It isn't what Queen Serenity intended. She wanted you all to retire to paradise; to be happy, to have families, to finally get to live. In that future, the Senshi never marry. It's hard for a mere mortal man to understand the duties and workings of a Senshi. Plus, your souls are bonded to each other; no matter how many times you are reincarnated or how many lifetimes you live. I also saw the longing in the Kings eyes, how unfair was it that he was to spend eternity without his companions. So I saw it fit to make a minor change. With the stones in the Galaxy Cauldron there was a chance, just a chance that the souls of the Shitennou would be reborn. I did not will it to be so, I left it to fate. And fate saw them fit for reincarnation. This of course has drastically changed everything. The Amazon Quartet is no more, a rather unfortunate side effect. However, they are still perfectly happy in the other time streams I have visited." She finished, as if awaiting questions.

"They don't exist, because the Senshi would now have their own children as heirs." Usagi asked.

"Precisely. This has angered Chronos beyond comprehension. "Pluto looked saddened.

"So, what do we do? We can't just keep fighting these things!" Rei demanded.

"We can go to him. But he will ask us to perform a task for him, a quest. Consider it a modern day sacrifice." She shuddered.

"What kind of quest?" Mamoru now asked.

"I am unsure. It could be anything, and you do not have to go thru with it." She spoke softly

"What's the alternative? I mean, fighting these things for all eternity? No thanks." Jun snorted.

"Then, with her highnesses approval. We will travel where no other Senshi have ever ventured." She nodded towards Usagi. Usagi looked around the room for confirmation and was met with reassuring eyes and nods.

"I guess we're going to meet a god today then huh?" She nervously laughed.

"Indeed you are." And in a flash they were gone.

…

In an instant they were teleported to a rather sinister looking place. It was dark, they were standing outside an enormous door; a large Roman numeral clock insignia engraved on the massive framework.

Sailor Pluto appeared unusually antsy.

"Let me enter first. Do not wander away from this door; you could be lost for all of time." She quickly stated before entering the lair.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Minako chirped.

"Oh yah know. Just going to meet a pissed off deity, a day after he sent harbingers of death to kill us all. Not nervous one bit." Rei glared.

"I just hope there's no fighting involved." The group turned shocked. "What? My leg still freaking hurts. If it hadn't taken you all so long maybe it might've gone smoother. You had nine people after all, not really dispersed evenly." Haruka huffed, turning her back.

"You not wanting to fight? You must not feel well." Mako teased, playfully putting a hand up to Haruka's head. "How the fuck are you so chipper? You about obliterated yourself last night, and looked way worse than me." Haruka cleared her throat.

"I am sorry by the way. I didn't mean what I said. I was just, it was only…." She was cut off by Makoto. "I know. It's alright. What doesn't kill you right?" She managed a smile.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Usagi stood anxiously wringing her hands.

"I thought all this would be over. "She muttered.

"It'll be fine, Usako. Whatever it is we'll get through it together, like always." He embraced his future wife.

As if on cue, the massive set of doors opened. Setsuna briskly exited.

"Come with me. Keep your heads down. Do not speak unless permission is given. Understood?" Setsuna stated as the group nervously nodded. "Especially you…" She quickly muttered to Mako, who nervously nodded.

They entered a long corridor, with nothingness on either side. It appeared as though, if you ventured off this path you may fall for all eternity. Slowly they approached a dark throne. It was made of twisted and gnarled metal, Roman numerals engraved all over the large structure. Upon it sat a behemoth of a man, he was immensely tall, wearing a dark black and green robe; his eyes resembled Setsuna's garnet rod, dark and rather menacing. His long beard appeared as though it would drag the floor if he stood; he looked weathered.

"Ah. The Sailor Guardians and their little Moon pet. How nice of you to finally come and meet me." His voice boomed, echoing throughout the room. It was deep and raspy.

Behind him a large slow wheel turned, marked with the symbols of the Zodiac. The ancient diety stood, and began to walk down the stairs of the throne; the ground trembled with every step.

"You know why you are here? Daughter of Selene?" He questioned.

Usagi gulped. "Yy..Yes." She stammered.

"Then what should your punishment be? Too many of our ancient taboos have been broken, trifled with as if nothing has happened. I can't under good faith punish my favorite daughter. She is for some unknown reason rather hexed by you and the Son of Gaia. Which also leads to me to believe it would behoove us both if I did not bother him, directly. I however, do not particularly care for the lineage of Selene, so I feel it is my duty to lay down some sort of chastisement. No?" The primordial god mused, towering over the group.

"You annoy me girl. Your whole House annoys me. Peace. Ha! I miss the days of War! Of Battle! Your pedigree is full of cunning little white moon devils; able to charm their way into anything. Stripping the descendants of the original pantheon of what should have been rightfully theirs to rule. I will never understand why they blindly follow such peace-loving fools. Now, what to do. What to do." He sat back down on his enormous throne, drumming his finger along the arm and wrinkling his brow. He watched with pleasure as Usagi shuffled nervously.

"Have no fear, girl. No harm will come to any of them. Your patron gods and goddesses would see me purged into Tartarus, a place I do not wish to visit. I do have an idea. Come closer, Moon pet." Chronos smirked. "Speak, Daughter of Selene."

"What is your punishment, Chronos?" She swallowed hard, managing to stand straight and proud.

"I suggest we play a little game of history. I hope you like games, because this one might just go down as my favorite. Your Guardian's will no longer be yours for a time. I will be taking them, and depositing them throughout the ancient world. Simply locate them, and with your touch they are yours to govern again. Your betrothed and his comrades may accompany you, if you so wish. My daughter is NOT to be involved in any manner. She cannot help you in any way. Her only duty is to take you to the specific period of time in which you wish to search. The task will become increasingly harder, the more of them you locate; if you locate any at all. They will be reincarnated as powerful beings, warriors, rulers, leaders of their time. They will be born into the greatest of dynasties and families. They will know the true meaning of war, of sacrifice. Why? Because I love violence; I am insatiable for war, battle and destruction. So I wish to expose them to my greatest loves. I hope you have an excellent memory because I will only give these indications one time."

 _"She will be among the philosophers. The greatest female mind of her time, perhaps of all the ages. Knowledge is key."_

 _"She is the embodiment of beauty and treason. Down falls one of the most influential kingdoms of the ancient world."_

 _"She rules among a powerful female race, strong and proud. Find her before she falls to the Demi-god son of a nymph and a powerful King. "_

 _"She is a Queen, a Prophetess, a Priestess. She unified a broken kingdom. She is the first of her kind."_

 _"She is the White Crown Bearer. The Moon is satisfied with her. She saved an ancient mighty kingdom."_

 _"She expelled the Romans. A mighty warrior and Queen. Find her before she is bound in golden chains."_

 _"She is the last of a dynasty. She was deemed illegitimate, but would ultimately be the Nation's greatest Monarch."_

"Two Days of the Sun, daughter of Selene. You will have two Days of the Sun to find them. Fail and I will disperse them again elsewhere. We could do this for eternity if you wish. Deny my request and I promise your life will be continuously filled with the tortures from my Avatars. The choice is yours."

Usagi glanced around at her wide-eyed friends.

"What choice do we have? We accept." Chronos let out a jovial laugh.

"Good, good! Then let us begin!" He cackled, slamming his gigantic scythe against the ground.

"Wait!" She called out. But it was too late; in a flash of light they were gone. Her friends, her Senshi were gone, lost in time. And she was determined to find them.

…

Hopefully everyone likes this story! Kind of spinning Naoko Takeuchi's ideas just a bit. This will be a combination of actual history and mythology of course! Looking forward to seeing if anyone guesses who our lovely Senshi will be! ;) As always, thank you for reading!

-Lady D


	3. On To Alexandria

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

Hoping everyone is enjoying the story so far! I've had some awesome guesses, and several correct ones! I love seeing who everyone thinks it is! It's great! As for Chronos' reference to the descendants of the original pantheon. This was a spin on Greek mythology, and a little hidden homage from myself.

In Greek Mythology the "Pantheon" consisted of twelve gods/goddesses; Zeus (Jupiter), Hera, Poseidon(Neptune), Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares (Mars), Aphrodite (Venus), Hephaestus. Hermes (Mercury) and either Hestia or Dionysus depending on who you ask. Persephone and Hades were also included sometimes. Thus why he was referencing the "original pantheon's descendants", Selene was not part of the Pantheon and thus why he harbors a slight distaste for her lineage.

vinterthunder: So glad you're enjoying it! It's fun to write! Keep guessing!

xSmallLadySerenity13: Wish granted! :)

Flareup4Ratchet: You are correct with the second and last guesses! And yes, just the Senshi!

Isis Aurora Tomoe: You got one guess correct! Not Cleopatra though, but there is one Queen Pharaoh listed! :)

PrincessRaena SS: You are super close! Flip Haruka and Makoto. And you are correct on the third identity! And the last! It was so difficult to choose which one to be the Amazonian Queen. They both fit the bill perfectly. Glad you're enjoying the story!

enya: So glad you liked it!

Guest (1): Yay!

Guest (2): Glad you're enjoying the story!

…

In a blinding flash of light, Usagi, Mamoru and the Shitennou were back at the Hikawa Jinja Shrine. They were all silent, mouths slightly agape. Usagi appeared to be lifeless.

"They're gone. They're really gone." Tears started to well in her cerulean eyes.

"We'll get them back Usako. You've got us. We'll figure this out." Mamoru whispered, wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Can I help you young folks?" They heard a voice from behind them.

Jun stared slightly stunned. He started to speak to the old Shinto Priest, but Satsuki cut him off.

"No sir, we were just admiring your lovely temple and this nice weather. We'll be on our way now." The youngest Shitennou quickly stated, grabbed Jun by the shirt sleeve and motioning for them all to leave.

Once they were a safe distance down the stairs, Jun pulled his arm back.

"What the hell, man?! He acted like he didn't even know us! I mean I know Rei isn't with us at the moment, but that doesn't mean he has to act like that!" Jun fumed.

"That's because Rei doesn't exist." Satsuki quickly put. "None of them do, or did. Remember? Chronos said he was sending them back in time."

"So they never existed in this time." Keisuke nodded in realization.

They all let out a long sigh. It was true then.

"So where do we even start? We only have two days! How can we find them all in two days?" Usagi started to wail.

"No no. He said two "days of the sun"." Satsuki again spoke, looking as if he was in deep thought. "Ok, he sent them to ancient world. In ancient times the days were named slightly different, Day of the Sun, Day of the Moon. We have a week guys. Two days of the Sun would be a week. Sunday to Sunday." He roughly ran a hand through his messy hair. "Let's get to the library. Between their archives, computers and our smartphones surely we can dig something up."

"Which one do we start with first? What was the first saying?" Noburo asked.

Satsuki grinned a menacing grin. Pulling out his iPhone Mamoru had graciously given them. Clicking away on his screen. They all stood wide eyed, as the booming voice of a god, played over his speaker.

"YOU TAPED HIM?!" Jun screeched. "You taped a fucking deity, man?! He's liable to smite us at any minute!"

"He didn't say we couldn't." Satsuki smiled. "Anyway, I'm not saying this because she's my wife. But we need to find Ami first. With her here, we can comb through twice the amount of data. And we need to use every minute wisely. I assume she is the first one he mentioned."

"She will be among the philosophers. The greatest female mind of her time, perhaps of all the ages. Knowledge is key."

He clicked the message off as they arrived at the library.

…

"She will be among the philosophers." Satsuki groaned as he again combed through several articles.

"Don't frustrate yourself man. I think your overthinking this." Noburo tried to encourage his genius comrade. "Who's one of the smartest women ever?"

It was as if a light bulb went off inside Satsuki's brain.

"That's right! I was focusing too much on the other part of the message." His fingers furiously typing across the keyboard. "Philosophers, knowledge, intelligent woman. It can only be one person!" The others stared, awaiting an answer. "Hypatia of Alexandria!" He nearly shouted.

"Of course!" Jun exclaimed. "Who's Hypatia?" He shrugged.

"One of the smartest women who ever lived, that's who. In fact Ami might get a little miffed that we dragged her away from being the head of the Platonist school of Alexandria." Satsuki laughed.

They all walked outside and down the alleyway.

"Setsuna." Usagi softly called into her communicator.

"You have a location in mind?" She asked, immediately appearing before them.

"Yes, 415 A.D, Alexandria, Egypt." Satsuki smiled.

"I will illegally suggest you change with the disguise pen first." Setsuna smiled.

Usagi handed it to the blonde Shitennou.

"Just think of whatever you want to look like. It will work on all of us." She relinquished the pen.

…

"Uggghhh, I will never get used to that sickly feeling." Jun bent over, willing himself not to be sick. "Mortals are not meant for time travel."

"Well, here we are." Mamoru muttered. "Where do we start?"

"We need to find the Neoplatonist School." Satsuki slowly made his way down the shoreline of the bustling port.

They were surrounded by large and small boats, merchants and swathes of people.

"Oh that's pretty." Usagi squealed pointing across the bay.

"That is the Lighthouse of Alexandria. One of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, it took twenty years and the equivalent of three hundred million Yen to build and was the tallest structure in the world for a great while. Pretty amazing to see it in real life." Satsuki smirked; as the pair gazed upwards at the towering structure. It was massive for the age in which it was built, standing over 400 feet tall; constructed by the most talented masons and of the finest marble, and stone to be had at the time. There were three stages to the mighty tower, each built on top of each other; similar to a modern day skyscraper. A mighty fire blazed in the top of the tower, requiring constant fuel sources, also in the top of the tower an enormous polished concave bronze mirror was used to project the fire's light into a beam. The structure was liberally decorated with statues of the gods, Poseidon and his son Triton.

They continued down the shoreline and were met with a vast array of merchant stalls. The road was lined with the people, it was bustling. Usagi couldn't help but stare in delight as they approached several stalls they had the most delicious looking salted meats and fish. Bins bursting full of grapes, figs, pomegranates and a vast array of colorful melons. Mamoru simply laughed as he urged her on. Next they came to the textile merchants; the road was lined with the finest spun silk, Egyptian linen and richly dyed woven fabrics. As they approached the end of the port, the spice traders all spilled out into the roadway with their amazing collection of exotic and beautiful whole and ground spices. The air was filled with the scent of spicy pepper, musky myrrh and rich frankincense. Satsuki continued past them at a rapid pace, ignoring their heed and sales pitches. At the end of the harbor he made a sharp left, then a right down a small cobblestone street.

"My friend, it's as if you had been here before. Are you certain you were not reincarnated here at some point?" Keisuke asked the youngest Shitennou, finally catching up to him. "You seem to know your way around rather well, considering we are very far away from home."

Satsuki slightly blushed. "No, it's just. I know it's ludicrous. But it's as if I can feel Ami's aura pulsing, beckoning me. If I'm reading these signs correctly, I'm a little rusty with my ancient texts; the Platonic school of Alexandria should be close by. If she isn't there, she will almost assuredly be at the Great Library."

Keisuke nodded. "Just remember, she doesn't know you. Don't go bursting into the room calling her Ami. Ami does not exist and will just complicate an already delicate situation."

"Here we are, I believe. I think I should go alone. It would be strange if we all were to go inside. We're already getting peculiar looks. None of us are blending in very easily." Satsuki noted some of the quick glances they were receiving.

"Let Usagi go with you. Remember, Chronos said just a touch. So try to get her close." Mamoru tried to sound as encouraging as possible.

He slowly walked through the curtained doorway, Usagi in tow. They started down a narrow corridor, to what appeared to be a large primitive lecture hall. The seats were carved with stone, curving around the room like a modern day gathering place.

"Are you looking for someone in particular, stranger?" A voice asked. Satsuki turned to face an older looking man.

"Yes, sir. Is the great lady Hypatia currently here?" He asked.

"What do you want with Lady Hypatia?" The man snarled, slowly reaching into his tunic.

"I mean her no harm. You see my sister and I have traveled a long distance and have heard much about the great lady in question. We only wished to speak with her. My people are archaic you see, and I wish to learn. "Satsuki tried to sound as meek as possible. He slightly exhaled as he saw the man relax.

"My name is Orestes. A good friend of Hypatia. Tensions around Alexandria have been rather high as of late. You can never be too careful. Hypatia is here, if you would care to follow me. Where are you from Traveler? Do you have a name?" The imposing man inquired.

Satsuki quickly tried to come up with a story and aliases. "My name is Sigdag, this is my sister Swanhilda. We are from a small tribe of Salian Franks." He gulped, hoping his story seamed feasible.

"Ah, thus why you are so fair skinned, and your peculiar dialect. I am surprised you are not burned by the hot Alexandrian sun." The man almost jested. "You will learn much if Hypatia decides you are suitable for her tutelage. She embodies learning and science, progress. She is a very charismatic teacher; it just comes so naturally to her. Her ability in making difficult mathematical and philosophical concepts understandable to her students is unprecedented. She just finished a lecture with some younger pupils on the astrolabe and other astronomical observational aspects."

Usagi remained quiet, she knew little about whatever it was the two men were discussing. She also realized one slip up here, and they might never be able to find Ami. They continued down the hallway, Orestes stopped at a small door and gave three small knocks. Inside a voice granted them entry.

Satsuki felt his heart begin to pound. What if he was wrong? What if they had wasted all of this time looking for Ami, for her not to be here?

Orestes opened the door slightly, he entered. He spoke to Hypatia, who did not return the conversation. Orestes explained who they were and what they were here for. He exited, nodding to Satsuki.

"You may enter. I will remain out here. You have limited time; Lady Hypatia is rather busy today."

Satsuki and Usagi nearly burst through the door; the suspense was just too much. There was a petite woman standing in front of a large window. Her hair braided neatly and lay on her shoulder. Usagi could see from here it was dark ebony, but in the sunlight she could see a slight iridescent sapphire undertone.

"Forgive Orestes, he is overly protective." The woman turned, immediately locking eyes with Satsuki.

"You are indeed a Frank. Although, you seem familiar. Have we perhaps been introduced before?" Hypatia questioned.

It took everything in Usagi's power not to go and embrace the girl. It was Ami, absolutely no question now that they could get a good look of her features. Her voice remained the same.

"Highly doubtful, my Lady. We have traveled from a very long way away. May I?" Satsuki asked glancing down at the advanced Geometry calculation she was currently looking at. Hypatia seemed surprised, but only nodded. He took the primitive pen from her hand, gently, and began furiously writing. This had piqued the woman's interest, she began leaning over his shoulder. Satsuki finished, handing her back the antique writing implement. She immediately cocked an eyebrow, and remained silent quickly gazing over his work.

"It seems there may be an available slot for you at our school after all, Sigdag." She smiled.

"Would you both like to accompany me to my home? It has been a rather strenuous day, and I wish to retire for the evening." Hypatia asked. Satsuki and Usagi looked to each other and nodded. "Orestes will accompany us on our way home. He would fuss, otherwise." She turned to walk out.

Satsuki inwardly grimaced; he was hoping that the walk home would be the golden opportunity they needed. He knew if Usagi went to grab Ami, and failed all could be lost. It could very well seem like an assassination attempt of sorts, especially considering they were outsiders. They needed her away from prying eyes.

The group exited the school, heading east. Satsuki locked eyes with Keisuke, holding up his hand signaling them to hold back. He knew, Orestes suspicions would be aroused if more unknown travelers began to follow them home.

"I hear the Frankish lands are quite beautiful." Hypatia broke the silence of their walk.

"Indeed, my Lady. It's a bit more lush and green than here. Although the winters are much colder." Satsuki softly spoke. He immediately cursed himself, as he watched Ami wrinkle her brow.

"Winter?" She asked, in an odd dialect trying to copy his own.

"Sorry my lady, Wintruz. Some of our words are hard to conjugate into Roman. It is the equivalent of your Peret, or growing season." He sighed, as she seemed to accept this.

"I hear it snows there. I would like to see snow one day, it sounds rather interesting." She smiled as they continued on their trek.

"Your sister is rather quiet. Is she mute?" Hypatia asked turning and giving Usagi a warm grin. "She is beautiful; I would keep her safe from the wolves here in Alexandria. I am not referring to a great four-legged furried beast." Ami chuckled.

"She is not familiar with your language. Well enough to hold an intricate conversation. I will keep her safe no worries." Satsuki puffed out his chest.

Satsuki noticed that Orestes had stopped just ahead of them. A large group of Monks had gathered in the street. One made stepped forward, his face mostly hidden by his cloak.

"What is it you wish, Peter?" Orestes demanded.

Satsuki felt the color drain from his face.

"Peter the Lector?" He asked in his hushed voice. Hypatia nodded, looking at Satsuki very quizzically. "My lady, we must get you to safety immediately." Satsuki demanded attempting to take her hand.

"I am fine here with Orestes, Sigdag." Ami huffed, pulling her arm away from his.

"We demand the Pagan Witch! Orestes she has clouded your vision and hexed your mind! She must die before our great city falls to these Pagan swine!" The man shouted, nearly frothing at the mouth.

"Be gone from here, Peter. And take your fiendish mob with you. You have no business here, or with Lady Hypatia." Orestes turned his back on the angry group, and began swiftly walking back towards Hypatia. As he did he was rushed by several men, they grabbed his arms attempting to tie him down.

"Run Hypatia!" He screamed.

The trio bolted down a side street, more followers were lying in wait, Satsuki quickly grabbed Ami's hand. They sprinted down a small alleyway, and were suddenly trapped. Satsuki pushed Usagi and Ami behind him. Slowly drawing out two small daggers from his tunic.

"Now would be a good time to try, Usagi." He muttered, as the mob grew closer.

Suddenly raucous broke out, as Mamoru and the other Shitennou arrived and began to try and fight their way towards Satsuki.

Usagi swallowed hard, quickly gathering herself.

"Hypatia, give me your hand please." She spoke strongly.

Ami seemed to balk. This girl obviously spoke their language fluently.

"Are you with them? Are you an enemy? I assure you, I am no witch." Ami backed herself into the wall.

"I mean you no harm; just allow me to take your hand for a moment." Usagi pleaded as she watched the Shitennou struggling to contain the large group of angry men.

Usagi lunged, grasping the woman's hand. She began to panic as nothing happened. But slowly, a faint blue glow emanated from her palm and the shining sapphire symbol of Mercury emblazed on Ami's forehead.

"Usagi? What's going on?" The bluenette asked.

"AMI!" Usagi squealed in delight, wrapping her friend in to a tight embrace. "Pluto!" She shouted.

All around them, the scene froze as the Guardian of the Time Gates appeared before them.

"Excellent work. One down. Better get going, I have some mending of the time stream to do here." Setsuna nodded.

"Here we go again." A nearly green faced Jun whined,

…

So? What do you think? I love everyone trying to guess! It's great! I have received so many pm's! This is actually super fun to write, and when finished I will definitely being reversing it for the Shitennou. As always, thank you for reading!

-Lady D


	4. The Queen of the Amazons

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

Here is another chapter, I'm hoping to make this as historically accurate as possible but bending things slightly to meet my Senshi needs. This particular chapter combines the 2nd and 3rd Senshi, as they are sort of intertwined in history. I am so happy everyone is enjoying this fic! It has garnered a lot more attention and praise than I thought it would! If anyone has any suggestions or comments feel free to drop me a line or PM! ;)

 **RD:** I'm glad you like it! I haven't seen anything quite like this, and I'm trying to write it to be more "fun" **than** super serious.

 **PrincessRaenaSS:** Is there anyone in time more perfect? Most of the other Senshi are some kind of figurehead, but I knew Ami would push that aside in a heartbeat to be the head honcho of one of the greatest schools in ancient history! Glad you're liking it! And yes! I loved that Movie!

 **Vinterthunder:** Haha! Yes! Sly little devil! I am glad, I spent a lot of time researching that little tidbit to try and make it semi-believable!

 **Kera69love:** Haha you maaaaaay be correct ;) I actually went back and updated that a bit so it's not as confusing!

 **TropicalRemix:** Haha poor Jun, he just isn't made for time travel! Lol

 **Guest:** Dude! I wish you would sign in and we could chat Mythology! I am personally more of an America's and Egyptian buff so I'm glad you caught my error! I corrected it! I was mainly referencing Roman Mythology about them being "mixed up" per say. Since Pluto was the Roman version of Hades, and Saturn was the Roman version of Kronos. I read that article and it's super interesting about that! You were close about Boudica; I almost used her I was so torn between her and the actual woman that I used. I thought about using Cleopatra, but decided she was a little commonly known.?Your other guesses are correct! ;) Thanks again!

Gabeliz-castillocarin **:** I am glad you're liking it! I'm hoping it isn't sounding _too_ much like a history lesson; I don't want to bore anyone! Lol

 **Isis Aurora Tomoe:** She was an amazing woman. There is actually a great movie based on her life called "Agora", it is fabulous!

…

As the blinding light faded, the group slowly recovered. Setsuna had dropped them off in Mamoru's apartment.

"AMI!" Usagi squealed in delight, embracing her in a bone crushing hug,

"It's good to see you too, Usagi." She gave her a gentle pat. "You too." Ami winked at Satsuki. "So, who else have you found?" She inquired.

Silence.

She wrinkled her brow. "Well we best get to work then huh? What was the second piece? I will start there, and Satsuki can begin his research on the third statement." Ami spoke rather strongly, immediately bringing out her Mercury computer.

"You see? Told you we'd get things done!" Satsuki shouted.

Several hours passed, the rest of the group watching their two resident geniuses tick and tack on computer screens; Mamoru standing anxiously over their shoulders, intermittently giving his advice.

"Play them again. I have a hunch." Ami smiled.

"Them? Both of them?" Satsuki asked, Ami only nodded.

" _She is the embodiment of beauty and treason. Down falls one of the most influential kingdoms of the ancient world."_

" _She rules among a powerful female race, strong and proud. Find her before she falls to the demi-god son of a nymph and a powerful king."_

"Well it isn't Cleopatra. I looked and all of her images are the same. When I found you, Hypatia appeared different and resembled you. "Satsuki scratched his head.

"I think these two are actually linked. It makes sense, considering we were only given a week to try and complete this arduous task." Ami smiled. Satsuki eagerly awaiting a guess. "I think we are dealing with Helen of Troy and Amazonian Queen Penthesilea."

"Helen is Minako." Satsuki and Ami nearly chimed in complete unison.

"How do you know for sure?" Usagi asked.

"She was called the 'Most beautiful woman in the world'." Satsuki sighed. The rest of the room immediately nodded in agreement. Who else could it be other than their self-proclaimed "Goddess of Love".

"I believe we only have one opportunity to get them both. It has to be during the War. Any other time we would not be permitted entry into Penthesilea's Amazon tribe or be able to enter into the city of Troy." Ami stated.

"What war?" Usagi asked again.

"The Trojan War. Penthesilea and her Amazon warriors arrive to help the Trojan's after their Prince; Hector is killed in battle by Achilles. Achilles then slays Penthesilea. He is the one mentioned in Chronos' drabble about the son of a nymph and a powerful king. His mother is Thetis and his father was the great King Peleus of the Myrmidons. The war began after Helen, who was married to Menelaus the King of Sparta, became infatuated with Prince Paris of Troy. You see Paris was visiting Sparta after the goddess Aphrodite convinced him to travel there and that he would find his future bride; she would be the most beautiful woman in the world. Paris and Helen fled back to Troy. It angered all of Greece, and thus the war began and Helen became known as the 'Face that launched a thousand ships.' Not only did she betray Menelaus but she also played both sides; at times she helped the Trojans by pointing out Greek leaders. At other times, however, she sympathized with the Greeks and did not betray them when the opportunities arose to do so; thus why she was a traitor." Satsuki rambled as Usagi tried to feign some interest.

"Oh the war with the toy horse? Right. So let's go! Time is a wasting!" Usagi shouted.

"Uh, the Trojan Horse. But that's close. Should we split up when we arrive? To try and cover more ground?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm not sure, we have to have Usagi in order to "bring them back" per say, and it will be very dangerous. I'm honestly not sure if we should attempt to dress as Trojans or Greeks." Ami puzzled.

"The way I see it, we should try and get Penthesilea first; before Achilles slays her. Then we go and find Minako, err…Helen. " Satsuki suggested.

Usagi nodded, handing over the Luna Pen to Satsuki so he could whip up some disguises. She then proceeded to call upon the Senshi of Pluto.

"Ugh, here we go." Jun whined, already turning a pale shade of green.

…

The instant they arrived, they were met with an oppressive heat.

"Listen, we have to stay low key. If anyone asks we are Greek Doctors. Ami and Usagi are our assistants. Even though the rest of you look like fully fledged Greek soldiers." Satsuki shook his head. "Keep in mind, _hot head_ , some of the greatest Greek heroes are here; Achilles, Ajax, Patroclus, Odysseus, Nestor...So don't go chest bumping with anyone. We need to remain out of sight out of mind." Satsuki waved his finger at Noburo, who only grunted in response.

It was nearly dark, the group slowly moved through the camp.

"Halt. Who are you? And what is your purpose here?" A man stood leering angrily at the group.

"Excuse us, sir. We are medicine men and healers. We just arrived from Corinth. My name is Zoticus; these are my two female assistants, Artemisia and Syntyche. These are my fellow healers; Nicomedes, Markos, Kryiakos and Jason. Please tell us if any of your men are in need." Satsuki sighed thankful he had thought up a story before they arrived.

"Ah, we have been awaiting your arrival. This way, Polemarch Callimachus is in need of assistance." The man turned leading them into a large tent.

"You dumbass, do Neph and I really look like healers?" Jun whispered angrily.

"Would you rather be soldiers?" Satsuki smirked; Jun rolled his eyes turning away.

"Sirs. The healers have arrived from Corinth, this is leader healer Zoticus." The man stood at attention amongst the Polemarchs and Lochagos of the Greek Army. Satsuki swallowed hard.

"This way, healer Zoticus." Another soldier stepped forward. He was a tall man, with thick brown hair and a matching curly beard. His name engraved on the shield he carried, "Odysseus".

The group arrived as a large mass of soldiers surrounded a rather grievously wounded man.

"Hang low; a Polemarch is the very top of the Army chain of command in this time. Equivalent to a General. They will all be on high alert. Let Satsuki go at this alone." Ami whispered to them quietly.

Satsuki pressed his way forward. He knelt down, examining the wounded man's injuries. He began to reach out when a hand firmly grabbed his. It was a behemoth of man, towering above Satsuki and dwarfing him in size. His blonde hair and chiseled frame had Usagi swooning. He carried a magnificent shield, it was made of the finest gold; with nine circular layers, each representing something; The Earth. Sky and Sea, two beautiful cities full of people, a field being ploughed, a king's estate where the harvest in being reaped, a vineyard with grape pickers, a herd of cattle depicted as a bull being attacked by savage lions, a picture of a serene sheep farm, a dancing-floor where young men and women are dancing and finally the great stream of Ocean.

"Ac…Achilles." Satsuki stuttered.

"Why yes, healer. You have heard of the great Achilles." The large man quirked his brow. "Before I allow you to lay hands on the Polemarch. To what deities do you pray?"

Satsuki swallowed hard. "The great Healer Apollo, the goddess Asceso and the goddess Panacea."

Achilles nodded his head in approval.

"We have the gods favor! I could feel their presence as I slayed that heathen Hector; I am pleased to have avenged Patroclus' death!" The demi-god roared, quickly exiting the tent.

Satsuki went to work, his hands emitting a faint yellowish green glow. The Polemarch bolted up immediately.

"This healer is blessed by the gods! Praise Hera!" He shouted.

"So much for staying low key…" Keisuke grumbled.

Satsuki quickly left the tent, his entourage in tow.

"Listen, this means that tomorrow, Penthesilea should arrive. Which also means that we won't have much time to try to locate and save her? We will have to be out in the fray…." Satsuki trailed off.

"That's too risky for Usagi." Mamoru said disapprovingly.

"There is no other way. She is a warrior Queen. A warrior Queen with a serious death wish, she won't stop her barrage until she's dead. We don't have much choice." Ami frowned.

"We will take weapons. Surround the Prince and Princess and make our way across the battlefield. _After_ we have located this Queen." Keisuke demanded.

"We better try and get some rest then. Tomorrow is going to be a long day…." Mamoru huffed.

…

Usagi awoke to the sounds of war. Immediately jumping up, she was alone in the now desolate tent. Outside she heard the clanging of swords, grunts of men and shouts of battle. She peeped her head out slowly. Ami stood outside, looking rather pale as she watched the carnage unfold.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Usagi whined.

"I didn't want you to have to see this if you didn't need to. The men are circling the outskirts of the skirmish, trying to see if they can locate our Senshi friend." Ami muttered quietly, as a Greek soldier strode by.

"Have any ideas who it is?" Usagi asked, peering on her tiptoes trying to see more of the battle.

"I have an idea." Ami smiled.

Slowly the pair moved closer to the fight.

"The warrior queen has killed Makhaon!" They saw a behemouth of a man shout. He towered over even Achilles, and wielded an enormous battle axe.

"That must be Ajax. And they are definitely referring to Penthesilea!" Ami shouted. "We have to get closer, Usagi. I know it's dangerous." Usagi only nodded, she was determined to find this queen.

They crept threw the fray, dead and dying forms lay all around; Trojan and Greek alike. Suddenly they caught a glimpse of a woman on horseback. She wore a traditional Trojan helmet, and was wielding a large spear. Usagi flushed as she noticed her anything but modest dress; she was clad in a white tunic, a bright gold belt fastened beneath her exposed breasts. In her other hand she carried a large shield, marked by a crescent moon. She was blazing through the Greeks like lightning, killing any in her path. She was swift and valiant.

"Har….Haruka?" Usagi muttered as she watched the woman hack down another opponent. She roared in delight as she continued to lead her battle-lines of Amazons.

"That's definitely her. She will do battle soon with Achilles, Usagi. We have to try and get to her first." Ami looked at her with reassuring eyes. They continued to stalk forward, noticing that the warrior queen had leapt from her horse. Penthesilea stopped, throwing down her helmet her eyes locked with Achilles.

Usagi sprinted across the battlefield, Ami close behind. Achilles and Penthesilea were already in the throes of battle by the time they had crossed the vast field. Penthesilea was attacking with wreckless abandon. Stray tears dripped down her face as she shouted to the sky about wanting to join her beloved sister Hippolyta. She had been the cause of her sisters untimely demise, and although it had been a complete accident she had never forgiven herself. It was shameful for an Amazonian woman to take her own life. She would bring honor to herself and her fellow tribeswomen if she died honorably in battle. Thus, she challenged the Demi-god. Her mighty prowess was on full display as she equaled Achilles blow for blow, but as her strikes became more and more frantic, Achilles took the upper hand. With a mighty swing of his sword, he knocked her axe away, going in for the kill. He swung his weapon down, as Usagi jumped in front of the wounded warrior queen. She clenched her eyes shut expecting the impact of a blade but it never came. She glanced up, her eyes locking with Noburo.

"Go!" He shouted as he parried Achilles' attack. He and the other Shitennou surrounded the Greek demi-god. Ami quickly grabbed Usagi's hand, Penthesilea fought against Ami's grasp. Once they were safely away from the battle, Usagi turned to the wounded woman.

"Let me go! Greek cowards!" She continued to writhe away from Ami. Quickly Usagi pounced, grabbing Haruka by the face. She continued to struggle, but soon stopped as the bright amber symbol of Uranus appeared on her forehead. Her dark blue eyes fluttered open, she quickly glanced around at the war around them, and then slowly at her interesting form of attire.

"The fuck am I wearing? What the hell is going on?" Haruka shouted.

"You're back!" Usagi let out a delighted squeal.

"Yes, and now we have a horse to board." Ami sighed.

…

Hope you enjoyed! I was going to combine Helen of Troy and Penthesilea's stories into one chapter, but it started to get too wordy. Does anyone embody the Amazonian Queen better? I struggled between her or Makoto and finally decided Haruka fit the bill better. Helen of Troy is next! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always thank you for reading! And please review!

-Lady D


	5. The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback, this story is super fun to write. I was asked how I chose the reincarnations for the Senshi. There really wasn't a process; I had a few ideas in my head before I even began. I knew who I wanted Ami and Minako to be right off the bat. I didn't use many "well known" figures, just because I like a little suspense! I haven't had a correct guess for 4-6 yet, several people have been super close though! I did have two people guess correctly which "statement" went with the correct Senshi! I digress, this chapter is for our "Helen of Troy", I hope you enjoy!

 **PrincessRaena SS:** Glad you enjoyed it! ;)

 **Vinterthunder:** It was such a hard decision. I originally started writing it using Makoto, and the more I researched about the Amazonian Queen the more I felt like it was Haruka. Hey! I love when people guess! That's what makes it fun! ;)

 **Kera69love** : Yes, it was definitely hard. But I think everyone will end up liking her reincarnation! Glad you liked it!

 **Maryyorke** : I have to make Haruka a little funny, she's written way to seriously sometimes! Lol

 **Isis Aurora Tomoe** : You know Haruka! Lol I couldn't help it. Good! I like keeping everyone on their toes! ;)

 **Guest:** Glad you liked the "pairing"! Hoping I do Minako some justice!

 **Flareup4Ratchet** : Yes, the more I read about her the more it fit Haruka. Even her description in the Iliad with her blonde hair and towering form. It was meant to be Haruka ;) I will try to give Minako an awesome chapter!

 **gabliz castillocarin** : I am so glad you're enjoying it! Haha yes that was probably the best part of writing this entire chapter! I hope you like it!

…

Haruka, Ami and Usagi lay quiet in the nearby forest; keeping to the shadows to avoid being noticed.

"So, have we found anyone else? Or are we it?" Haruka huffed, keeping her arms crossed over her still exposed chest. "I want out of this garb."

"We are it, thus far. Although Minako, I assume, is inside Troy." Ami wrinkled her face at the thought of trying to enter the city. "She is Helen…."

"Of course she is. Was anyone surprised?" Haruka laughed. "How in Kunzite taking the news that his woman is the most sought after on the globe?"

"Meh, he is eager for us to locate her." Ami let out a small chuckle.

They all three turned as several twigs snapped nearby. Haruka leapt up, reaching for a dagger hidden in her boot.

"Easy, Queenie. It's just us." Jun laughed.

"I am so glad you all are ok!" Usagi ran to Mamoru.

"How did you get by Achilles?" Ami inquired.

"He didn't engage us further. In fact he thanked us for not allowing him to kill, Penthesilea." Keisuke stated.

"What Kunz here means is he thinks you're smoking Haruka!" Jun chortled. Haruka glared. "The glare that sunk a thousand ships." He giggled like a school boy.

"One more word pretty boy, and you and Rei will not be able to produce an heir!" Haruka spat, precariously showing him her dagger, and turning away from them.

"So, what's the plan here?" Noburo finally asked. "How do we get in _there_ when the Greeks have been trying for years?"

"I have a suggestion, although it involves splitting up." Ami shifted uncomfortably. "Usagi, Keisuke and I will hide until well past dark. A truce is always called so the opposing forces can claim their dead, within a reasonable distance of their camps. Usagi and I will pretend that we are merely helping the wounded, Keisuke is her brother who has been injured and I am a medic simply offering my services. We will use the pen and disguise ourselves as Trojans. It is too risky to attempt to get everyone in this way; it would be suspicious for a large group of unknowns to be out and about. My hope is, if we cannot get Usagi within striking distance that maybe seeing Keisuke will give her pause to come to us. If not, it might take all of us to try and get to her; unfortunately she will be surrounded at all times with heavy guard. "

"Ok, so what about the rest of us? We have to get in to help you." Satsuki quirked an eyebrow.

"You all will masquerade as Greek Soldiers. The Horse is complete; they will be offering it tonight. You have to manage to get on board. Make sure to give Haruka a proper disguise, we don't want them thinking she's still Penthesilea."

"This seems risky. I hate to separate, how will we find you all once we are out of the horse?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, if they stick to history they will wait until night fall, and the guards are no longer patrolling. Slowly they will send out several of you at a time, you are meant to simply stay hidden. Then at noon tomorrow, a horn will blast and you are to assume an offensive. They will lower Troy's massive gates and that is the beginning of the end for this great city. We will meet at the Temple of Aphrodite; it's easily recognizable and isn't destroyed during the first few days of conflict." Ami tried to sound confident.

"Well, we are losing daylight quickly. Best get to it. You owe me for sticking me with a bunch of smelly men trapped inside a wooden horse." Haruka glared at the much smaller bluenette. "At least give me the disguise pen first so I can change out of this ludicrous outfit." "Speaking of outfit how was I? Did I slay masses?" Haruka wickedly grinned.

"You were quite impressive, Haruka." Mamoru laughed.

"Ah, always reincarnated to be a badass. I should've expected nothing less." Haruka mused, snatching the disguise pen.

After a quick wardrobe change, and a quick set of goodbyes the trio of Ami, Usagi and Keisuke snuck slowly through the forest.

…

"Ewwww….Ami really?" Usagi nearly wretched as the Senshi of Mercury, dabbed a dead soldiers blood all over Keisuke's face. They took his armor, making sure that head of the Shitennou looked the part of a Trojan soldier.

"We have to get inside, Usagi. This is the only way." Ami helped the large man up. "Now, you need to feign like you're injured. Acting needs to be spot on, Usagi try and keep quiet. Let me do the talking, if you don't mind." Usagi could only nod briskly in agreement.

Slowly they made their way towards the large city. It was a rather impressive fortification, with massive stone walls at least five meters thick constructed of the finest limestone. There were several guard towers scattered around the walls. The top of the walls were topped with mud brick and a wooden superstructure with closely fitting stonework, sloping inwards.

"Do not step any further, come into the torch light." A voice beckoned.

"What are you doing soldier? You should be at your camp! And you women, what is your place here?" He appeared to be a Trojan solider.

"Apologies Centurion. I am Aemilia, a medic. This is, Evocati Caelius, my friend Severina this is her older brother, the last patriarch of their lineage. He was grievously wounded, I have been tending to him, we found him nearly approaching the River Styx, and he is on the mend now." The Centurion seemed appeased by the answer.

"Go then soldier. Rest, for tomorrow we will need all of our forces in full strength. Aphrodite must have been with you today." Keisuke gave a small salute, smirking at the irony. "Open the gate! Three entries!" The Centurion bellowed.

Slowly, the massive wooden gates were pushed open, twenty men on each door attempting to swing its massive frame. The trio quickly scurried inside.

The sight was incredible, large stone dwellings lined the city. The vast amount of torches lit up the sky so brightly it dimmed the stars. Temples and alters littered the city; Aphrodite, Apollo, Zeus, Ares, Artemis, Leto and the River god Scamander.

"What now?" Usagi whispered.

"We duck into a temple. Technically all citizens are to be in their dwellings at this hour, but passage to a temple should be permitted." Ami said in a hushed voice.

"Which one?" Usagi peeped, slowly walking down the graveled streets.

"The first one we see. There!" Ami pointed.

Outside the large columned temple stood an enormous statue, a tribute to the god of war, Ares. He stood proudly, holding up his massive spear and adorned in a traditional Trojan helmet and battle armor, he held a silver shield, his dark ember colored cape draped across his back. They began to enter.

"Look." Keisuke whispered. As they crossed the threshold, the crimson symbol of Mars blazed across the glittering shield of Ares. They all looked to one another. They walked towards the alter, feigning interest to the resident Priests that they were indeed there to pray and pay homage.

"You there, girl." One of them called, pointing to Usagi. "Selene…." He whispered. Suddenly the flame of the ancient alter burst to life. The Priest began to speak in an otherworldly tongue, as if possessed.

"Selene?" It asked. Usagi looked to Keisuke and Ami for reassurance.

"I am Serenity, descendant of the goddess of the Moon, Selene." She stated.

"Save me Selene…" Usagi froze; that voice.

"Rei?! Is that you?! Where are you?!" She shouted shaking the shoulder of the Aresian Priest.

"Find me, Selene. I am not far from where we started. Find me….." Slowly the voice faded away. The Priest stood looking bewildered.

"Ares favors you, girl. Come with me, do you need refuge?" Again she looked for encouragement.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful gesture." Ami intervened.

They were fed and given a cot to rest on for the night. They would need all their strength for the morning.

…

"So how do we get close to Minako, Ami? I assume since she is with the….. _Prince.._ " That word left a foul taste in his mouth. "That she will not been keen on visitors, especially of the male variety." Keisuke asked, taking in the breathtaking landscape of the sunrise.

"Helen went to worship at the Temple of Aphrodite every day. That will be are only opportunity. We must be there waiting." Ami tried to reassure him.

"Did you guys see the horse?! Isn't it awesome?!" Usagi squealed. In the night the Trojans had brought the massive "gift" inside the gates from the Greeks.

"Keep your voice down, and yes. I am hoping the rest of our comrades are on board. We should get going towards the temple. Helen will be arriving shortly before the attack by the Greeks begins. Once the fray starts, I fear it will be even more difficult to try and get to Minako." Ami fretted.

The entered the Temple. It was much quainter than the massive temple of Ares. Her statue stood tall and proud outside, depicting her birth as she rises from the sea carefully balanced upon a scallop shell. All around the Priestesses of Aphrodite mulled about, preparing obviously for Helen's daily arrival.

As if on cue, they heard a bustle at the doorway. Keisuke froze, his breath caught in his throat. His look of delight, quickly turned to distain as he saw the Prince of Troy, Paris clutching onto _her._ He balled his fists as they shared a rather risqué farewell kiss. Helen preferred her daily prayers to be alone. Her long blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight, cornflower blue eyes sparkling with life as always. She embodied the goddess Aphrodite in every way. Suddenly, his steely gray eyes met hers. She paused for a moment, giving him a quick once over. His heart began to pound as she approached him, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"May I sit?" She asked. He immediately rose to his feet, standing at attention.

"Yes, your highness. Of course." Keisuke quickly said. Helen smiled, taking a seat.

"You may sit also…" She left the question open-ended waiting on his name.

"Caelius. Your highness, I am an Evocati for our illustrious army." He cleared his throat, un-use to being nervous.

"I do love a man in uniform. What brings you to the Temple of Aphrodite? Unusual to see a man here. Trying to bring about Aphrodite's good fortune? I am sure one of the priestesses could appease you, especially an attractive man such as yourself." Helen mused, scooting slightly closer to him.

"I am not particularly interested in that sort rendezvous, your highness. In all due respect, I try to court a lady properly. Aphrodite is just an intriguing goddess; I am trying to further my knowledge of her." He said firmly.

"Hm, a gentleman. How rare. I for one wish to be a Priestess for Aphrodite. I aid her to best of my abilities, since she has always favored me so. Serving the Goddess of Love and Beauty is all about intent, dear Caelius. I always honor her with all of my actions. She gives me the confidence in everything that I do, all of my actions; especially those to do with sexuality, love and beauty. You see, dear Caelius, the great goddess Aphrodite is an enabler, a facilitator. She giver her Priestesses and loyal followers the powers that she governs. She is the embodiment of Love, Beauty, and Sensuality. When you begin on the path of her following, you will find all aspects of those traits in your life and your personality falling into place. The true power of Aphrodite, dear Caelius, is being able to shed the skin of superficiality and creating real true beauty within ourselves. "Keisuke noticed that Helen was nearly brought to tears.

"I am considering being one of her loyal followers…" He mumbled, trying to urge the conversation forward. Perhaps allowing him to become close enough for Usagi to step forward.

"Serving the goddess is all about strengthening women though, dear Caelius. Keep that in mind, as you seem like a strong willed man. She creates balance, supporting freedom of sensuality. She allows us to express our sensual selves. Connecting with the sea, and the water. The goddess Aphrodite enables women to be sexually free. Curtaining the usual overreach of the Patriarchy. She recognizes that women have an intrinsic power over men, and we are unafraid to use it. Sometimes, shamelessly so." She placed her hand upon his thigh. He felt his body stiffen. "Serve her with your body, soul and mind, not with words and theatricals. She grows stronger as women grow stronger. "

"You intrigue me greatly for some reason, dear Caelius, I feel like we have met before. Have we? Are you perhaps one of my masked lovers?" She giggled at his nearly shocked expression. "I take a lover under each full moon here in this sacred temple, although their faces are never revealed to me. Sacrificing my body to the goddess is an honor."

Suddenly the temple began to shake as a loud horn boomed outside.

"The Greeks, your highness! You are in grave danger." Keisuke instinctively brought her close to him.

"Helen! Who is this? We must hurry; the Greeks have breached the walls of Troy!" Paris stood valiantly in the doorway of the temple. Helen shook her head, as if confused. Keisuke lost all abandon then, as he unsheathed his sword.

"You will have to take her from me." He growled charging at Paris. "Usagi! Free Minako! Hurry!"

Ami glanced outside as she saw the gates of Troy being opened.

"We must hurry; the entirety of the Greek Army will be upon us soon." Usagi nodded at Ami and made her way briskly towards Minako.

Keisuke slammed his sword into Paris'; both of them blocking each other's attacks. Helen stood frozen at the altar.

"Helen…" Usagi approached her gently.

"Who, who are you?! A Grecian enemy?" She shouted, backing away slowly.

"No, I am here to help. Let me help you. I am a friend of Caelius'." At that Helen paused turning towards the fight between her beloved Paris and Keisuke.

"Why am I so drawn to this man? Is he a god in disguise? Perhaps the sly Zeus?" Helen asked a look of bewilderment in her eyes.

Suddenly several Trojan and Grecian soldiers stormed into the temple.

"Protect the Prince!" A Centurion Trojan shouted. Keisuke turned towards Minako, several Greek soldiers had her surrounded now. He kicked Paris in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Running full force he knocked a combatant to the ground.

"Usagi! Now! Before it's too late!" He shouted struggling with another Greek. Unexpectedly, Keisuke bellowed in agony. From the other side of the temple, Paris had unfurled an arrow from his bow; hitting Keisuke in the back of the ankle.

Quickly Usagi turned grabbing the hand of Helen. She was engulfed in a soft light, the blazing yellow symbol of Venus coming to life on her forehead. She quickly shook herself, as if she had been asleep.

"Kunzite!" She shouted, launching herself at a Greek soldier. As she did Mamoru and the others ran inside, hurriedly striking down Trojan and Greek alike.

"Venus Love & Beauty Shock!" She shouted as the temple of Aphrodite was bathed in a golden light.

" _My daughter has returned. My beautiful descendant. You must carry on your visage. Carry on the defense of Beauty and Love in this world. My dearest daughter."_ A voice boomed. _"Return now to your own time."_

…

So? What do we think of Helen? She was perfect for Minako, oh so perfect. She was the first person that I chose, I knew from the start that it had to be her. I do hope everyone enjoyed! Any ideas which Senshi is next and who she might be? _"She is a powerful Queen, a Prophetess, a Priestess. She unified a broken kingdom. She is the first of her kind."_ I hope to update again soon. As always, thank you for reading! And feel free to drop me a line!

-Lady D


	6. Close To Home

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

It seems like this has been the biggest mystery figure! I don't want to give too much away, before we even begin _but_ , when I first began this fic I knew that one Senshi in particular had to stay from Japan. She, to me, is the embodiment of Japanese beauty and culture, so there was no doubt in my mind that she would be reincarnated in Japan. This was sort of hinted at in the last chapter. This figure took quite a bit of research, as I had never heard of this amazing woman prior. I have had so much fun with this fic! And I can't believe this will mark the half way point! I have received tons of pm's about it; I think it fabulous that it's engaging for everyone. So before I keep giving things away, here is our next chapter.

…

 **Angelic Snowdrop:** I am so glad you're enjoying it! This is the most fun I've had writing a story, it's fun to try and connect everyone.

 **PrincessRaena SS:** Helen was absolutely perfect. I couldn't think of anyone else for her that would embody everything that Minako stands for.

 **LittleMissKD:** I replied to your's via PM to not give anything away! ;)

 **xSmallLadySerenity13:** Keeping everyone on their toes! Lol Hope you're enjoying it!

 **vinterthunder:** You miiiiight be correct ;)

 **Flareup4Ratchet:** Haha I do love Keisuke/Minako ;) I try to make Haruka a little light hearted, she is written so serious is so many fics. I like to have her fuss with the Shitennou, but in a fun joking kind of way. Hope you're enjoying the story!

…

Usagi was laying on the couch, mouth open, and a slow trickle of drool rolling down her face. Mamoru sat at her feet, his head lazily lying on the back of the couch, softly snoring. Jun, Noburo and Satsuki were sprawled across the floor.

"Our future Queen…." Haruka smirked, turning back around to look over Ami's shoulder. "You should get some rest Ami, I'm sure you're bushed."

"I think I'm getting close though." Ami continued to furiously type across her Mercury key pad. "We only have four more days to find four Senshi. That doesn't give us much time at all. Although, it does seem to pass slower while we are away." She pushed her glasses back up on her dainty nose.

Haruka shrugged, halfway agreeing. She _was_ anxious to get Hotaru and Michiru back. "So who are you thinking this is?" She asked, playing the message again.

" _She is a Queen, a Prophetess, a Priestess. She unified a broken kingdom. She is the first of her kind."_

"It's difficult to narrow this one down. It's like it is vague on purpose." Ami wrinkled her face.

"Well we know it almost has to be either Michiru or Rei. And my heart is leaning more towards the latter." Haruka shrugged, leaning down towards Ami's computer.

"You.. You found Rei?" A sleepy Usagi sat up, her Odango's a wild mess; dried drool on her face, her eyes blood shot.

"You need to go back to sleep, Princess. I doubt you have slept at all since this started." Haruka walked over, giving her small gentle shove back down on to the couch.

"But wait, what about what Rei told us while we were in Troy?" Usagi asked, giving her best pout face.

"Oh yeah, I am almost forgot, with all the other excitement that went on yesterday." Ami continued to stare at the computer with renewed vigor.

"What a sec? Uh Rei? You found her in Troy and just left?!" Haruka asked exasperatedly.

"No, No. She was using a Priest like an Oracle. She spoke through him; she said _'I am not far from where we started'._ " Ami muttered as she continued to type.

"What does that even mean? Like at the throne of Chronos?" Haruka shuddered at the thought. "Speaking of Troy, where is our little treacherous beauty?" She chuckled. Haruka looked to Usagi whose face was now a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Well. Um. Let's just say that there is a reason that Mamoru and I are in here on the couch, and not in our bedroom. I have already made a mental note to move the guest bed to the opposite wall from ours." Usagi mumbled her face still hot.

Haruka let out a little chuckle, turning back to Ami who also had the smallest tint of red across her cheeks.

"Ahem, well. I don't think she meant Chronos. That wouldn't make much sense." The Senshi of Mercury sighed, looking to Usagi and Haruka for any input.

"Hm. Maybe she means home? Didn't we start at the temple? That's where Sets took us from." Haruka surmised. "Or maybe just Japan in general?"

"That could definitely be true. 'Not far' in comparison to where we have been, Japan would definitely be closer. That will narrow down my search greatly." Ami nodded.

Usagi and Ami cringed, Haruka burst out laughing as they heard Minako's muffled voice from the other room. Moments later she and Keisuke emerged. Both of their faces flushed, and clothes in disarray. Haruka smirked and raised her eyebrow at Minako.

"Um. Keisuke was just implementing some of the advice I gave him as Helen. I mean, women are meant to be worshipped. _Repeatedly_." She winked wickedly.

Keisuke cleared his throat, straightening up his shirt. "Indeed." He muttered. "Are we any closer on determining another location?" He asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I think I have a hunch." Ami said, she turned showing the picture that was across the screen of her computer.

"I would recognize that fiery scowl anywhere." Minako chuckled. "Who has she been reincarnated as though?"

"Queen Himiko of Wa. Otherwise known at the Shamaness Queen of the Yamatai kingdom, the first ruler of Japan." Ami stated. "She fits the bill. She was a powerful queen, a shaman priestess and was considered to be a notable prophetess or at the very least a pre-eminent shrine maiden with proxy access to the gods. She reigned during the transitional era between the Yayoi and Kofun dynasties." Ami paused, looking at Usagi who looked lost.

"You know I liked to nap during history class Ami." She whined.

"Anyway, back then the Japanese didn't have a written history. All we know is what the Chinese historians wrote down. At this point in history Japan was known as the Kingdom of Wa or the Land of Wa. Before Himiko's rise to power, the Land of Wa was in political upheaval, and involved in a violent civil war. Himiko was an unmarried shamaness and was chosen by the people to rule. She was said to be able to banish malignant spirits with one hand, and divine deities and friendly spirits with the other. She controlled over one hundred separate tribes, unifying them for the first time to create the Yamatai kingdom. She is said to have had one thousand female attendants, but only one man who assisted her." By this time, Jun had finally roused.

"That a girl Rei. Don't be a floosy like ole _Helen_ here." He cackled jokingly.

"Excuse you. I was _worshipped_." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Oh is that what they called it back then? I didn't realize worshipping meant a dude sticking his….OW!" Jun rubbed the back of his head, where he had received a hard slap by Keisuke.

"Ahem, again." Ami started, clearing her throat. "She is said to have resided in a large palace by their antiquated standards, surrounded by towers and stockades, with armed guards in a state of constant vigilance. Her attendants and especially Himiko were rarely if ever seen in public, as she is an Oracle. She relays her spiritual messages to this man, who in turn is her voice."

"So, you're saying this is going to be rather difficult." Usagi squeaked. Ami only nodded.

"Perhaps, we can use the disguise pen and attempt to switch out this "one man" for Jun?" Mamoru finally awoke. "It seems like the Senshi still have a connection with the Shitennou and you Usagi."

"He is right. It was odd, like a gravitational pull. I could feel it around Keisuke and Usagi." Minako added. "So maybe Rei would feel the same, if Jun can get inside maybe then he can smuggle Usagi in as one of her attendants. Since this guy seems to be the only one that she trusts."

They all nodded in approval.

"At least we don't have to disguise much this time, or make up names." Usagi tried to lighten the mood.

"You know those Odango's have to go though, right?" Minako quirked an eyebrow.

Usagi then summoned Setsuna.

…

Jun stood next to a tree away from his fellow comrades, the last bit of the contents of his stomach hitting the ground.

"Gah. Fuck time travel. "He muttered, wiping his mouth with his robe sleeve.

"Pansy. We need to go. I don't want to get caught in these woods." Noburo urged the sickened man on.

They began to walk along the dirt road, towards what they presumed to be the capital of the Yamatai kingdom. Small huts dotted the landscape; they were passing by a small field of rice. They heard the thundering sound of hooves behind them.

"Act natural. Bow, keep your head low." Satsuki whispered.

The horsemen rode past without incident, barely taking notice of rag tag group.

"Apparently we are blending in well." Mamoru shrugged.

"This is a peaceful time for this dynasty. We shouldn't raise much suspicion." Ami stated as they carried on.

Slowly the palace started to come into view. It was exactly like Ami had described. It wasn't massive by "Troy" standards, but given the period of time it was rather large. Guards swarmed everywhere, most of them armed to the teeth. Several small children were chasing a chicken through the streets, they giggled in delight and dove after the feathered creature as it squawked and continued to elude them. It ran between Jun and Noburo. One of the small boys slammed into Jun's leg, the boy sprawled onto the ground. The whole group of children stopped and stood wide-eyed at the blonde haired man; all of them simultaneously getting down on their knees, bowing low, their hands on the ground fingers pointing inwards.

"The Ikima." The all stated in unison.

Jun looked around, and then behind him thinking there must have been a dignitary close by.

"Dude, they are bowing to you." Noburo leaned over whispering.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Jun eked out and bowed. The children looked up, as if surprised at his expression of thanks. They began to smile and ran off quickly. "What the hell?" He asked looking at Satsuki and Ami.

"Apparently you must resemble, Himiko's right hand man." Satsuki stated, referencing their use of the title, Ikima.

They tucked in behind a building.

"Give me that pen; I require something with a hood. That's all we need is to attract attention to ourselves." Jun huffed snatching the disguise pen from Usagi. "There that's better." He flipped up the new hood on his robe.

They continued on towards the palace. A large group of people were assembled outside; it was hard to see the figure standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We need to get closer." Usagi grunted, politely shoving her way past several townspeople.

"We need our Mako bulldozer." Minako chuckled, slinking her way past several observers. "I'll admit I'm a bit spoiled using her to push through crowds."

They finally managed to get to a decent spot within the ever growing crowd. At the base of the large staircase stood a man, garbed in a black robe with a crimson overlay trimmed in gold. He was a tall slender man, whose face was currently obscured by a rather menacing looking Somen mask. He was speaking, it was difficult to hear what he was saying.

"Our great Oracle has journeyed to speak with the Spirit of the Mountain. The Spirit of the Mountain says that we will soon be visited by the great goddess of the Moon and the avatars of the heavenly stars." The masked man spoke.

Haruka and Minako turned and gave Usagi a sly look.

" _Konohanasakuya-hime_ says that these avatars require assistance in locating the descendants of the great Kami's; _Izanami, Raijin_ and _Oyamatsumi_. We are to help them in any way. Himiko-hime has spoken." The man then removed his mask, turned and headed back up the stairs and into the palace.

Their group became hushed. Mamoru's eye grew wide.

"Jun, I don't think we even need to use the disguise pen…." He murmured.

This "Ikima" bared a strikingly eerie resemblance to Jun. He had short sandy blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky.

"Even his facial structure appears to be similar to Jun's." Ami was itching to whip out her visor.

"I told you, Rei has good taste in men." Jun snickered.

Satsuki motioned them into a nearby wooded area, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.

"So what now? I mean, we sort of just got a divine invitation inside, no?" The youngest Shitennou sounded eager.

"I still don't think it will be that easy. People will be strangely suspicious if this Kami just shows up, minutes after Himiko has spoken of it. People are especially superstitious in these days. I would think it would be best to smuggle Jun inside, and try to break Rei in slowly to the thought of the "Moon goddess" and her entourage appearing. If we materialize suddenly, we could spook them all and it has the potential to not end in our favor." Ami looked around for any arguments against her suggestion.

"I'll do it. But how do I get in? There can't be two Ikima's." Jun questioned. Ami was the face of total concentration.

"We send up a message from the goddess of the Moon…." Ami smiled. "We'll have Usagi use her Moon Healing Escalation, make sure it's properly in front of the shadow of the mountain. Use a few other magic Senshi and Shitennou summoning's. A proper light show. That should get his attention, he is Himiko's regent, and he will have to investigate along with the guards. You swoop in, masquerade as the real legendary Ikima. We will send Usagi back; you will have to give her some signal that it is safe to enter. You won't have very long though. Try not to initiate many questions; much is a mystery about Himiko. I am unsure what the Ikima knows of her, that you of course will not. Be careful, the both of you," Jun nodded, waving his group on. He held the disguise pen firmly in his hand, hiding in the shadows waiting for them to make their move.

It seemed like an hour or more had passed when he finally saw the brilliant light of the Ginzuishou, followed by the combined amber brilliance of a 'Love & Beauty Shock' & ' World Shaking'. Jun nodded in approval. That ought to get their attention. He was correct, moments later the Ikima and the palace guards sprinted down the stairs and out towards the mountain. Jun focused hard on the Ikima's attire, saying a silent prayer that the disguise pen would do a decent job.

…

"That was swift, Junichi." Jun froze, was that the name of the Ikima? He had quietly entered the palace, and was just outside a paper door. He swallowed hard, it was Rei. It wasn't just her voice, but her entire aura. He slowly slid open the paper door, immediately bowing low and preventing eye contact.

Himiko chuckled softly.

"Now, my Ikima. Why the sudden formalities?" She questioned. Jun frowned; he was already giving himself away.

"I did not want to disappoint you, Himiko-hime. I decided it was too risky to leave you alone in the palace, I sent the guards in my stead. I hope you do not find that cowardly." He hoped that his lie would be sufficient.

"Not at all. You know I prefer your company." She was standing directly above his bowed frame now. Slowly he felt a paper fan under his chin, she lifted his chin up bringing his eyes to meet hers. Amethyst met Aquamarine. He felt his heart begin to pound, she was breathtaking. Himiko wore a bright crimson wide-sleeved robe, over a white and red striped narrow sleeved garment over a plain white kosode. She had a beautifully woven striped shizuri belt at her waist, a matching skirt with a diamond like pattern. It was tied with a crimson sash with a continuous triangular pattern. Her raven colored hair was bundled on her head and topped with a gold-plated crown. Around her neck was a dainty necklace of bells, and large golden earrings. He was at a loss for words.

"You did not go near the sighting of the moon goddess?" She inquired, quizzically.

"I was close, but I did not see the kami." He stated briefly

"Hm, your whole aura seems a bit…. _different_." Himiko quirked an eyebrow, just like his Rei had.

"Perhaps the kami followed me here…" He attempted.

Himiko started to back away, before turning her head slightly. She walked up grabbing Jun's face in her hands and closing her eyes. She leapt back.

"You are not my Junichi…" She started to shout for the guards.

"But you are mine.." He muttered. Rei turned to face him. "I know you are drawn to the red planet in the sky. I saw your two crows at the front entrance; they are named Phobos and Deimos no? I assume you have no idea why you would muster up such a foreign name. I know that you are attracted to fire like moth to a flame. That you do not mind to talk of war, but crave peace. " He approached her, stroking his finger along her cheek.

"Are….Are you a kami? Your soul seems troubled, it's longing for something. Are you benevolent? Should I banish you? Is that what you wish?" She began to back away again.

"I am troubled because I wronged you in a past life. Terribly so. I can never fully forgive myself for it. " Himiko stopped at that.

"You are a reincarnated spirit then? We were lovers?" She inquired.

"We were, yes. You are the mighty daughter of Mars. You are a soldier, a princess, a guardian. You are as fierce a lover as you are a warrior. You are deeply loyal to the point of near self-destruction. You are focused and enthusiastically disciplined. You have a steady mind, a vibrant soul and a magical spirit. You leave me in awe daily. Not just your violent powers of fire and brimstone, but the wildness of your heart. My name is Jadeite, you were and are Rei. And you were mine once, and I cannot lose you again." Jun leaned down kissing her deeply. He leaned over during the kiss, sliding the back door open to the room as the fire in the hearth roared to unbelievable heights. He hoped that would be a good enough sign for Usagi.

He sighed thankfully, as a pair of Odango's leapt up into the room. Rei immediately jumped back.

"What. What is this?" She turned to look at Jun. It nearly pained him; the look of total uncertainty in her eyes was overwhelming. It was a sight that he had only seen once before, long ago on the Moon.

"This is Serenity-hime. Just wishes to free your mind." He said gently, taking her hand. Jun quickly nodded at Usagi who closed the gap between the two of them with haste. Hurriedly she pulled Himiko into a tight embrace.

"Come back to us, Rei." She whispered. Instantly the room glowed a bright crimson, at the brilliant symbol of Mars appeared on the Queen's head.

" _The descendant of Izanami resides in a Valley of Great Kings."_ Rei spoke in an other-worldly voice before collapsing into Jun's arms.

"I think we just had a visit from the real Queen Himiko." Jun stated, scooping Rei up.

They heard shouting; apparently the guards had returned and quickly learned that the "Ikima" had previously returned ahead of the real figurehead.

"I think that's our cue, Sets." Usagi whispered. "You're back, Rei." She warmly smiled.

…

So? What do you think? The Kami's mentioned do have a purpose, and sort of link back to who might be next *hint hint*. I felt like this one was a pretty perfect match. It took me forever to find someone that really fit all of Rei's traits. In fact, eerily enough some of the depictions of Himiko resemble Rei greatly, especially with her hair down. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! Only three Senshi remain!

-Lady D


	7. She Has Two Names

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

I felt like this chapter took me forever! Lots of research! This one has a rather big surprise. As for the kami mentioned in the last chapter; Izanami, Raijin and Oyamatsumi.

Izanami is the Japanese goddess of both creation and death.

Raijin is the god of lightning, thunder and storms.

Oyamatsumi is the god who rules the mountain and sea.

I am sure you can guess who they represent!

As always thank you so much for reading!

…

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, expecting to be sitting in Mamoru's living room once more. Her mouth fell open as she lifted her head, her eyes meeting someone she hadn't expected to see so soon.

"Ah, Moon Pet. You are awake. Time Travel can be quite daunting for the weak." Chronos chuckled.

"We still have time Chronos! You- you said a week!" Satsuki blasted, standing beside Usagi.

"TIME?! What say you mortal about time! I decide! I and I alone!" The god of Time sneered. "That is not why you are revisiting me. I have decided to add to our little game. It has amused me so." Usagi began to protest, but knew it would fall upon deaf ears.

"I have decided that my daughter makes this game too easy. So now _you_ must find _her_." He paused as the group looked around bewildered. "I have already sent her back in time. Now, to make this even more enjoyable for me, you have but five strokes of my clock to decide where she is. Five chimes and one guess. One guess alone. Fail and your quest will begin anew." He sat back on his throne. "Your clue?"

" _She is a mighty Queen. As a child she was meant to be sacrificed to a primordial serpent, but was saved by her father. While beautiful, she was marred by a jackal, but the scars do not take away from her beauty. The intelligent Queen was visited once by a hoopoe bird, who delivered a demand to her. She is understanding, resourceful and gracious. She has two given names."_

Suddenly the enormous clock behind him sounded.

"One stroke." He mused.

They immediately huddled together.

"Think. Think. Think." Ami closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of nose with her fingers in concentration.

"Alright, so two names. Maybe a Pharaoh? They were sometimes given different names once they came to power. And jackals were a mainstay in Egyptian mythology; Anubis their god of the underworld had a jackals head." Satsuki chattered quickly.

" _Two strokes."_ Chronos bellowed followed by a hearty laugh.

"I can't think of a single Egyptian ruler that was ever attacked by a jackal though." Mamoru frowned. "Although, ancient Egypt isn't exactly my strong suite."

"Or a serpent that people were sacrificed to. Perhaps Norse mythology? Jormungandr? The World Serpent?" Ami asked looking unusually panicked.

"I wish I knew whatever they were talking about…" Minako sighed. Usagi quietly nodding beside her.

"I don't think anyone was given to Jormungandr as a sacrifice though. Ugh…" Satsuki paused.

" _Three strokes!"_

"Wait, two names. Hoopoe bird." Ami looked to Satsuki. "Makeda? Remember the tale of her being offered as a sacrifice to the serpent king, Awre? She was known for intelligence and beauty, thus why she was offered up."

" _Four Strokes! Almost out of time young ones!"_

Satsuki eyes widened. "Yes! She later became "Queen Sheba". It was also said that she was attacked by a viscous jackal and was left with a cloven foot, similar to a goats. King Solomon sent the Hoopoe bird to ask for her to visit his Kingdom, after she took the throne."

"That has to be it then. Are we in agreement? Final?" Mamoru asked them. Ami and Satsuki nodded.

" _Five Strokes!_ " Chronos called. "So what is your answer, son of Gaia?"

Mamoru glanced around confirming their guess. "The Queen of Sheba ruler of the Kingdom of Axum in Ethiopia."

Chronos ran a wrinkled hand through his wiry beard.

"Hm, seems have misjudged you, slightly. You have assembled quite the entourage Moon Pet." Chronos grinned. "Well, be off then. My daughter awaits." He tapped his large staff to the ground.

…

"So what's our cover story this time?" Haruka tried to laugh.

"Well, with there being so many of us, I think we need to split up into two groups. Usually people in this age, don't move in such large congregations unless they are herders. And since we do not have any livestock.." Satsuki shrugged.

"Wait what about the Garamantes?" Ami quipped. "Keisuke looks the part. We are merely his followers."

Keisuke's eyebrow lifted in puzzlement.

"The Garamantes were an advanced civilization in what is now Libya; they were called the Fezzan or the Herdsmen of the Fezzan. They controlled the Trans-Saharan Trade routes which ran right through northern Ethiopia. They patrol the roads and also trade and collect spices. Keisuke could be our leader, we are his workers; royal, slave or otherwise." Satsuki finished.

"Hopefully the Luna Pen can conjure up a few camels and horses, to try and make this look legitimate." Mamoru laughed nervously.

"Sorry Minako, I think Rei would be better suited as his Lady." Ami grimaced.

"Minako can't pretend to be a lady any way." Rei mused sticking out her tongue.

"I preferred you as a homebody Queen!" Minako barked back. "Which by the way, I heard you used one of _my_ _subjects_ as an oracle. That was a nice touch."

"Powerful _ladies_ can do such things." Rei winked back, causing Minako to fume more.

…

They began their trek to the city of Aksum. It was only a few weeks until the rainy season, the landscape looked parched. Although the ground was wickedly dry, the trees around them were still lush and full. Keisuke and Rei sat in a small horse drawn chariot, Noburo was on horseback beside them; while Mamoru and Jun led the camels, packed down with Luna Pen inspired supplies. They quickly came upon the low lying outer walls of the city.

"What is your purpose here?" A guard asked, he wore lightweight golden armor. His wonderfully crafted necklace was strung with various gems, beads and feathers.

"I am a royal consort for the Garamantes. We are only here for the night as we finish our journey along the trade route. I am Khaula. This is my Mycenaean sentinel, Nikostratos." Keisuke bowed his head.

"I am, Alemu." The man bowed his head in return.

"Alemu, we seek shelter for the night. And perhaps an audience with the mighty Heiress of this Kingdom."

Minako beamed proudly. "He sure sounds like he knows what he's talking about huh?" She whispered to Ami, who in return elbowed her in the side; a silent gesture for her to be quiet.

"What business do you have with our Queen?" The guardsman asked, his face deathly serious.

Keisuke cleared his throat, sitting up as straight as he possibly could.

"My wife is a spirit conjurer, a mage if you will. She has seen a vision of your illustrious Queen and wishes to share it with her." Rei turned towards him with her mouth agape.

"And what proof do you have that she is such a thing?" Alemu questioned.

"Why don't you show him your magical _bird_ , my love." Keisuke smiled, even though his teeth were clenched rather tightly.

"I must don my ceremonial robes first." Rei squeaked running behind the cart and out of view.

"The hell is your crazy ass man doing?" The fiery woman screeched at Minako.

"How should I know? You're his _wife_!" The Senshi of Venus hissed.

"Sh. Quiet down before our cover is blown. I think he means for you to use your Firebird, Mars. It would be pretty magical, especially in this time." Haruka whispered.

Rei couldn't help but nod in agreement; she pointed her henshin wand in the air, calling out her transformation. She reappeared in front of the astonished guardsman. She quickly called out the incantation to bring about her fiery Phoenix. It rose high into the air, leaving a stream of fire behind it.

"What power is this?" Alemu stammered.

"It is only used for good; I only wish to give a message to the great Queen. That is all." Rei simply stated.

"I will allow you entry, and discuss this with my Heiress. This way, my lord." He waved Keisuke through.

Slowly the large wooden gates creaked open. The group was accompanied by several armed guards on their way to the palace. They made their way past immaculately crafted pillars, and hand carved stone archways before arriving in what appeared to be the throne room.

"And what have you brought me here, Alemu?" They heard a voice ask from behind a set of sheer curtains. Usagi quickly looked to Mamoru; that was certainly a familiar tone.

The Queen of Sheba stepped out from behind the veiled room. She was stunning, her flawless dark skin accented beautifully by her golden adornments. She wore an immaculately made crown of gold and jewels; her hair carefully pulled back from her face, its staggering length ornamented with feathers.

As she approached them, Ami gently nudged Satsuki directing his eyes towards the heavily guarded room to their right. He glanced inside noticing a massive golden box; on each of the two sides were two gold rings, with wooden poles. On the two ends of the box stood a Cherubim, their golden outstretched wings pointing towards one another. It suddenly dawned on him what he was laying eyes on. He recoiled as a small dagger was suddenly pointed at his throat.

"Be careful outsider, you know not what you see." Sheba withdrew her blade. "And what of the rest of you? Are you also here to gawk and stare at our riches? To try and defile what is ours? We do not take kindly to thieves." She walked over sitting down gently on her throne.

"No your Highness. We only wish to deliver a message. My wife, she is an oracle." Keisuke came forward in a low bow.

"Who are you, stranger?" The Queen asked.

"I am Khaula, your Excellence. I am a royal consort for the Garamantes. My wife was drawn to this place on our trek across the trade routes." Keisuke replied glancing at Rei who appeared rather pale.

"Forgive my rudeness, you see we do not see foreigners often and when they do show their faces here it is always under false pretenses. They seek to take what is ours. So entertain me, oracle. What is it that you know? I am always keen to hear what the powers in the heavens have to say." Setsuna smiled softly.

Rei cleared her throat, glaring at Keisuke. What was she supposed to say? She transformed again, earning only a raised eyebrow from the stoic Queen of Sheba; however her palace workers stared in awe. Suddenly it appeared as though Rei became possessed, her stance shifted, her eyes appeared dark; she spoke but the voice was not hers.

" _You must find me. The Seventeenth Dynasty is where you must search. The Golden Flies of Valor. The Moon is satisfied with me. Thebes cannot fall while I am here, but I cannot remain. Find me. Setsuna. Daughter of Pluto."_ Rei finished, suddenly shaking her head as if confused.

"What did you call me, oracle?" The Queen stood. Rei looked surprised, glancing to her comrades and but haphazardly noticing the large box in the other room. This did not go unnoticed.

"They are thieves! Here for the Ark!" The Queen of Sheba roared, as guards flocked to them. She fled into the room which held the Ark.

"Now Usagi, it's now or never!" Mamoru shouted as his sword clashed with another member of Sheba's guard.

Usagi weaved her way through the chaos, reaching the small chamber.

"Stay back, thief. You know not what power this holds. It is not meant for mere mortals such as ourselves." Setsuna laid a hand on the golden surface of the box, outstretching a dagger towards Usagi.

"I am not here for that, _Setsuna._ I am here to take you home, to save you." Usagi stretched out her open hand. "Take my hand, old friend." The Queen looked confused.

"Why do you call me such a name?" She asked.

"Take my hand and I will show you. What do you have to lose?" Usagi had to nearly shout over the raucous in the throne room. "If you still find me a thief, you can kill me yourself."

Setsuna slowly grabbed Usagi's hand, their fingers lacing together. Immediately the symbol of Pluto blazed across Setsuna's adorned forehead. The Senshi of Pluto blinked sluggishly, grasping the sides of Usagi's face.

"Let's get out of here, Sets." The blonde beamed.

"Let's, I know where to find our Hotaru." Setsuna spoke as she raised her Garnet rod.

…

So this took much longer than I ever anticipated! I have received so much feedback, I am so glad everyone is enjoying this little story! :) I hope to have the next few chapters out much sooner than this one. As always thank you for reading.

-Lady D


End file.
